I Saw Incubus
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Whenever they meet each other they are overcome by a rush of lust so intense that they have to run before they break down in public. One day, however, they don't make it. NejiKiba.


Warnings; Yaoi - Sexual Situation - (Mentions of) masturbation - Public sex - Yaoi-loving Konoha (Yay!) - Voyeurism (sort of)

Pairing - Neji/Kiba

* * *

Oh, Konoha was a good place to be today. A very good place indeed. It was _the_ place actually. Why? Because today was the day Neji and Kiba didn't make it. Make what, you ask? Well, allow me to explain; whenever the two beforementioned ninjas met they would feel a rush of desire, want and need so strong that they had to flee to a deserted place in order to... _relieve_ their arousal. Most of the time they made it just in time before they couldn't hold back any longer. But today... today they didn't make it.

Today was the day Naruto had caught them by surprise. He wanted to talk to them about some new mission, completely unaware that the two ninjas were in no state to talk or stand still for that matter. It took mere seconds before Neji broke down and dragged Kiba with him to the floor before, almost literally, savaging him. Within no time clothes starting flying everywhere and people starting gathering to see what the fuss was about. Some regretted it and blocked their eyes before leaving as fast as they could. Most of these were girls with a crush on one of the two ninja's. But most never left. They're eyes were glued to the scenery before them. The most beautiful scenery anyone could ever wish for.

Naruto had frozen in mid-sentence as he watched two of his nakama get down and dirty in the middle of a street, seemingly oblivious to the attention they were recieving. He had no idea what to do. One part of him wanted to gather all the other ninja's he knew and let them enjoy the view as well but another part didn't want him to leave or take his eyes away from the most erotic preformance he's ever seen.

Neji and Kiba were blissfully unaware. They were trapped again. Neither of them cared anymore. It wasn't important. A minor detail. There were so many other, much more important things to do and think about. Like if Neji would break into a fit of moans if Kiba licked that beautiful line of muscle in the other ninja's neck. Or if Kiba would growl like a dog if Neji teased the skin below his navel and right above his.. mmmmm... with his fingertips.

With a sudden movement Kiba grabbed the back of the Hyuuga's head and released the other ninja's heavenly locks from his forehead protector. People gasped at that but some kept silent and watched at how Neji copied the dog-nin and removed his as well before kissing the Inuzuka's brow. Now they were both naked which caused numerous of females to squeal and the unluckier ones even fainted. Poor souls. Would miss all the good parts.

The public held their breaths as the Hyuuga placed himself skillfully inbetween Kiba's legs wich were spread and moving as if he were an elegant merman suddenly turned human. With a growl Neji forced himself into heaven. And the public watched. Sinning, hating, loving every moment as the older ninja's thrusted with an almost graceful rhythm and harshness into the dog-nin. No one dared to make any sudden movements in case the magnificent moving painting would be disturbed.

It was erotic. It was forbidden and taboo... which made it even more erotic. The air was filled with the toxic scent of sex and sweat which was blown into a different direction ever once in a while by a soft breeze. The only sounds that could be heard were the moans, growls, begs, urges and sound of movement coming from the centre of the crowd which began to grow more and more as time went by. Some people couldn't take it any more and left to relieve their own pleasure. Others would wait until later. When their sexual fantasies were fullfilled. Some had forgotten they were in the middle of a crowd and did their thing while watching the young ninja's drown in sin, torture and pleasure.

Neji and Kiba. They did it again. They were lost. Trapped. And they had taken more then half of Konoha down with them. Not that they cared. Not that they noticed.

Nobody moved for hours. Not even after twin screams of release echoed through the street. Not even after two shocked and utterly humiliated faced looked around in disbelief at the crowd and silent chaos they had caused. Not even after the Hyuuga and the dog-nin quickly put on their clothes and dashed into opposite directions in hope to get to their families before the rumors and stories started. And when they did they thanked the lord for granting Naruto the sweet, wonderful tendency for bad timing...

_I had watched them _

_Just like everyone else _

_The pleasure was so strong _

_I had to touch myself _

_Never saw anything so erotic _

_Never saw so much lust _

_I begged them, don't stop it _

_I saw Incubus... _

000

I really want to thank nekomixe who has reviewed each of my Neji/Kiba lemon oneshots. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my other Neji/Kiba fics. Don't think I'm ungrateful just because I don't reply. Because I love each review I get. I hope you guys enjoy this and those who really want me to answer their reviews please just tell me and I will.


End file.
